Friends Forever
by Ekoko
Summary: Manta muses, finding his thoughts focussing on a certain brunette. (Tags: Manta x Yoh, Sugar Cake Notebook Scribble, Fluffy)


Bleh.

I wrote this in my sugar-cake notebook during math class today, typed up, and Ta-DA!!!!!

_____________

**Sugar-Cake Notebook Scribble **(#2)

_Friends Forever_

**(_((__CRAYOLA((_( **

I've never really had any friends.

I mean, there were a few select people who could stand to be around me - including with conversation - for more than five minutes; even a few people who bothered to call me by my first name.

But I don't think they were 'friends,' not really. I don't even remember their first names! I don't remember their last name either.

I remember **your** name.

I mean, not many people wanted to talk to me and those who did didn't want to be seen with me. I was the kid who believed in ghosts and spirits, who carried a book around, one full of stories and descriptions of the supernatural.

Since most people are skeptical about the existence of ghosts, not many people wanted to talk to me, because that was really all I knew about. I mean, not _all_ I knew about, but. . .

So, as I said, I've never really had any friends. 

I hear you didn't either.

Anna told me once, that you've always been alone. I want to know why. It seems like you're too smart to talk about ghosts and spirits; unlike I was. But you did, so they hated you. And I did, so they hated me.

I remember when we met. I remember finding you. And sometimes I wonder if it's more than coincidence we met. After all, I only took that route because I felt like. . . Like someone was calling me.

Were you calling me?

We just seemed to fit so perfectly.

Except. . . It's not perfect, because I still cause you so many inconveniences. I still cause you trouble. Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have chased you; If I should have just let you go. How have I _helped?_ If I hadn't been there, Faust wouldn't have. . . You wouldn't have had to. . .

"You came to see the stars too? Come over here, let's all watch them together."

I saw the other spirits at first and, ignoring them, figuring you couldn't see them, I corrected your grammar. But you saw them too. Your grammar was correct. There was an _all _of us.

I suppose that was an example of you not hiding it. I mean, if you had known I could see them, it would have made sense that you invited me. . . But. . . You didn't know. How could you have known? 

It was a generous offer; The stars were very pretty that night. So why did you offer? Couldn't you have just let me go by? I bet that's why people didn't like you. You were just so _casual_ about it.

I screamed, freaked out a little. More than a little. . . But I still watched them with you. We just kind of. . . Sat there, watching the stars in silence. 

Silence. That works often for you. 

It's strange.

HoroHoro has the ability to talk very little but make it seem like he never shuts up, whereas Ren has the ability to talk a lot but make it seem like he's always silent. And they seem to fade together so well.

Another aspect in which I'm not helpful. . . All I do is watch your battles and hope you come out alive and generally-unscathed. I can't fight or help, I'm useless! Even if I had one, I couldn't use a spirit. 

But you always win. You never lose. I don't doubt that you'll become the Shaman King.

It's just how things are with you; You're like a main character, you _can't_ die. And people can't hate you.

Ren wanted to hate you and he couldn't. Everyone has to like you to some extent; some even love you.

Anna doesn't.

Tamao doesn't.

Tamao. . . She sometimes gets jealous when you and Anna talk or share one of your few 'moments.' She's not jealous of Anna. She's jealous of you.

Anna doesn't love you; she wants to be the wife of the shaman king, but not the wife of you. I'm sure she loves you in a more than friendly way, but it seems to me like the way a demanding little sister would. . . 

Hmm, demanding sister. Manuko.

And if it's on the platonic-only level of love; that's a definite. Everyone loves you.

But there's someone who loves you for real. It's true, I really l-

** . . .**

I want you to know the things I like. I want you to know my interests and everything about me. . . I want to know your interests too. Except, you don't talk about yourself much. I mean, you don't talk much at all. But when you do, it's hardly ever about what kind of things you like. 

Every little detail you give me about yourself makes me worship you even more. You're so strong. And you always know what to do and when; you always know a secret, and you're always calm. 

You always know a secret.

That's not right; that's Hao.

He's. . . "I don't doubt that you'll become the Shaman King," is a lie. I wish it wasn't but. . . If it weren't for Hao, it'd be true. Anyway, _Hao _is the one who always knows a secret. And it's in his eyes, so much like your own. 

But they're different.

You and Hao are opposites.

Meeting you is the best part of my life. It's not exaggerating either, I really love y- 

** . . .**

Being with you. 

Being your friend. And before you, I had no one; Before me, you had no one.

So if I've never had a real friend. . .

And you've never had a real friend. . .

Let's. . . Let's be more than friends instead.

Okay, Yoh?

  
  
__________________

-swoon-

I've _just_ witnessed my first actual few episodes of Shaman King and HAO IS HOT!!! And his Seiyuu! Omigod! -dies- Anywho, I instantly fell in love with Yoh x Manta. 

But gods were the subtitles WRONG. Thank god I've been in Japanese class since the first grade!

- Frolics off to destroy the human race with Hao-sama -

Review please!


End file.
